DISASTER
by Greenloverz
Summary: Seseorang henge menjadi Naruto dan menculik Hiroshi, Gaara binggung. m-preg. Dont like dont read. fanfic pertamaku..
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER : Masashi ****Kishimoto**

******WARNING : DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

******TYPO BERTEBARAN, PENULISAN ABSURD, NEWBIE YANG MENCOBA MENULIS.**

******Bila tidak suka karakter silahkan klik back. terima kasih.**

**DISASTER**

Mentari bersinar dengan riangnya, udara panas di Suna sepertinya sudah menjadi hal yang lumrha di sana, para penduduk tidak ada yang merasa terganggu dengan cuaca panas yang menyengat ini. Sementara itu sang Kazekage Suna tampak sibuk di ruangan nya, saat Matsuri masuk.

"Permisi Kazekage sama, apakah anda memanggil saya?"

"Ya, Matsuri, tolong kau jemput Hiroshi dari daycare, temari dan kankuro sedang menjalankan misi, dan banyak dokumen yang harus kuselesaikan, jadi tidak ada yang bisa menjemputnya, dan bawa saja dia ke sini"

"baiklah, Kazekage-sama"

Daycare Suna, sebuah tempat penitipan anak yang biasa di gunakan para shinobi desa Suna saat akan meninggalkan anak untuk menjalankan misi ke luar desa. Hiroshi merupakan buah hati Sabaku Gaara yang sekarang menjadi Uzumaki Gaara dengan sang Suami, Uzumaki Naruto. Si kecil biasanya akan di jemput oleh ayah, atau paman dan bibinya, yah Ayahnya tinggal dan menetap serta menjalankan misi di Suna, sejak menikah dengan sahabat sekaligus Kazekage Suna tersebut. Tetapi, 1 bulan yang lalu dia mendapatkan permintaan menjalankan misi khusus oleh Godaime Hokage, Sehingga harus meninggalkan keluarga untuk misi bersama kakashi, sakura, dan Sai.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Si kecil Uzumaki hiroshi sedang mewarnai gambar di daycare, bocah berusia 2 tahun ini, merupakan perpaduan yang pas dari kedua orangtuanya, dengan rambut merah, mata biru dan kulit yang putih, termasuk pintar sekaligus agak bandel, dia betul-betul anak Naruto dan gaara. Tak lama kemudian Ryutaa sensei berjalan ke arahnya.

"Hiroshi, ayahmu datang menjemputmu"

Mendengar ayahnya datang Hiroshi segera bangkit dan tersenyum senang, dia sangat merindukan ayahnya karena 1 bulan tidak bertemu, bila ada ayahnya, dia seperti mendapat partner untuk melakukan "kejahatan" terhadap sang ibu, sehingga yang pastinya berhadiah bogem pasir untuk sang ayah tentu saja, ibunya tentu tidak tega untuk menghukumnya... hehehe...

Di depan gerbang tampak berdiri seorang uzumaki naruto, tersenyum melihat kedatangan sang anak dengan gurunya tersebut.

"Touchan..." hiroshi berteriak sambil berlari ke arah sang ayah.

"hai, hiroshi, bagaimana kabar anak ayah ini" naruto mengangkat Hiroshi dan mengosokkan hidungnya dengan hidung si kecil,membuat si kecil tertawa senang.

'ah, naruto-san saya pikir anda sedang melaksanakan misi"

"yah, aku baru saja kembali, dan merindukan Hiroshi, jadi aku langsung menjemputnya"

"oh begitu, Naruto-san sa..."

"maaf sensei, kami pulang dulu" ujar naruto, sambil mengendong anaknya tersebut, dan berjalan menjauh.

"i.. iya," sang sensei hanya termanggu melihat duo uzumaki tersebut menjauh.

"Uzumaki-san hari ini aneh, biasanya dia selalu masuk memanggil hiroshi, dan selalu bertanya kepadaku tentang hiroshi di daycare, lagipula dia selalu meletakkan hiroshi, diantara kedua pundaknya, tidak seperti hari ini yang digendong di depan, aah mungkin dia kecape'an saja." Saat Ryutaa sensei sedang berpikir tampak Matsuri yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Selamat Siang Ryutaa sensei" sapa Matsuri

"selamat siang juga, matsuri san, tumben anda kemari, ada perlu?"

"yah, kazekage sama memintaku untuk menjemput hiroshi-chan"

"ano, hiroshi-chan baru saja di jemput oleh Naruto-san tadi"

"hah begitu? apakah Naruto san sudah kembali dari misinya, seharusnya kan bulan depan, baiklah, sensei saya ke rumah Kazekage-sama saja, arigatou sensei"

"ya sama-sama, matsuri-san"

"Ahh, hari ini hari yang aneh,"Ucap ryutaa sensei dalam hati nya.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sementara itu dengan "Naruto" yang mengendong hiroshi yang tertidur, berjalan ke arah gerbang menuju keluar desa, bukan ke rumahnya.

"Naruto-san, anda sudah kembali?" sapa kedua penjaga gerbang suna tersebut

Naruto hanya mengangguk, "yah, aku hanya menjemput hiroshi-chan untuk di periksa Tsunade-sama di konoha"

"ooh, begitu, tapi apakah tidak sebaiknya menunggu matahari terbenam dulu,?"

"benar, tetapi makin cepat makin bagus, baiklah aku berangkat dulu"

"yah, Selamat jalan naruto-san,"

Naruto pun keluar dari gerbang dan segera berlari, menjauh dari Suna.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matsuri tiba di kediaman kazekage, saat hendak mengetuk, pintu terbuka dan menampilkan Megumi baa-chan yang merupakan pengurus rumah tersebut.

"ah, matsuri san, saya baru saja akan pulang"

"Megumi baa-chan, apakah naruto-san dan hiroshi sudah pulang?"

"bukankah naruto san masih dalam misi? Dan hiroshi-chan masih belum pulang"

"tapi saat aku ke daycare tadi, ryutaa sensei berkata hiroshi sudah dijemput oleh naruto-san, oh aku cari saja ke taman, terimakasih megumi baachan"

Matsuri segera menuju ke taman, tempat biasanya keluarga itu bersantai, tapi dengan panas yang sangat menyengat ini, kecil kemungkinan mereka ada di sana, dan dugaannya tepat, taman ini saat siang yang teramat panas kosong, tak ada pengunjung satupun. Berbalik arah, matsuri menuju kedai di dekat kantor kazekage yang juga merupakan favorit ninja kuning tersebut. Tapi sampai disana dia juga tidak melihat batang hidung anak hokage keempat tersebut. Hingga hari hampir malam dia tidak juga bertemu dengan naruto.

"ah, sudahlah, aku melapor saja kepada kazekage-samaa" ujarnya

"Kazekage-sama, maaf hiroshi-chan sudah dijemput oleh naruto-san tadi, saya juga tidak menemukan mereka di rumah anda, taman maupun kedai favorite naruto-san"

Gaara mengangkat alisnya yang tidak tampak tersebut, mendengar perkataan matsuri, Naruto sedang dalam misi dan kemungkinan kembali baru bulan depan, apakah misinya sudah cepat selesai? Belum sempat dia menjawab perkataan matsuri pintu ruangan nya telah diketuk seseorang

"Masuk, "perintahnya, tak lama tampak shinobi penjaga gerbang, masuk.

"kazekage-sama, hari tidak ada masalah" sang shinobi memulai laporannya kepada kazekage. "hanya naruto san yang keluar desa membawa hiroshi,"

"APAAA," sang kazekage yang biasanya kalem tersebut, kali ini berteriak,

"i...iy..iya kazekage-sama, naruto-san berkata dia akan membawa hiroshi untuk diperiksa oleh Tsunade samaa di konoha."shinobi tersebut ciut nyalinya melihat persimpangan di kening sang kazekage tersebut.

"baiklah, kau boleh pulang sekarang"

"baik, kazekage sama" dengan segera shinobi tersebut meninggalkan kantor kazekage tersebut. "naruto, berani-beraninya dia membawa hiroshi tanpa seijinku, di tengah panas menuju konoha" tanap disadari gelas di gengaman tangannya pecah, hal itu membuat matsuri yang masih ada di ruangan tersebut merinding, karena killing aura dari tubuh gaara.

"maa..maaf kazekage sama, saya pulang dulu, permisi" pamitnya segera pergi, dia tentu saja tidak mau menyaksikan mantan jinchuriki itu mengamuk.

"haaah" menghela napas, mencoba menstabilkan emosinya, gaara lalu menulis surat kepada Tsunade untuk menanyakan naruto dan hiroshi, setelah burung pembawa pesan keluar. Gaara segera pulang, berendam di onsen pribadi miliknya pasti membantu malam ini.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Keesokan harinya gaara tampak uring-uringan menunggu jawaban dari tsunade, dia memang tidak pernah berpisah dengan sang anak, uzumaki hiroshi walaupun sudah mulai menunjukkan kebandelannya, tapi gaara sangat mencintai anaknya tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian tampak burung pembawa pesan dari konoha. Dengan tergesa-gesa dia membuka surat tersebut.

"Kazekage-sama, misi naruto belum tuntas, kemungkinan paling cepat, team kakashi untuk menyelesaikan misi adalah 2 minggu lagi, berita terakhir 1 hari yang lalu, team mereka sekarang masih di negeri salju. Jadi tidak mungkin bila naruto tiba di suna kemarin, dan pemeriksaan terhadap hiroshi cukup oleh sakura saja, karena hiroshi merupakan anak yang sehat." Tsunade

Gaara membatu setelah membaca surat tersebut. Segera menuju daycare untuk menemui Ryutaa sensei.

"Maaf kazekage-sama, memang naruto-san yang menjemput hiroshi-chan kemarin, walaupun naruto san tampak aneh" ujar sang pengurus daycare tersebut.

"aneh? Aneh bagaimana?"

"ya, uzumaki san tidak banyak bicara, dan cara tersenyumnya berbeda dari biasanya, serta caranya mengendong hiroshi agak lain."

Killing aura segera keluar dari tubuh gaara begitu mendengar penuturan sensei di daycare tersebut. Tanpa banyak berkata dia segera pergi. Seseorang telah melakukan henge menjadi naruto dan menculik hiroshi, apakah akatsuki? Tapi organisasi tersebut sudah tidak ada, dikalahkan oleh sang suami dan teman-temannya. Jadi siapa?

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Sebenarnya fic ini adalah sequel dari fic yang belum aku publish, tapi kehabisan ide, jadi aku publish yang ini aja. Selamat Membaca dan Jangan lupa REVIEW...

**Chapter 2**

HutaN Perbatasan Suna-Iwagakure

"tou-tou, lapal..." sejak terbangun tadi tampaknya hiroshi kelaparan, sehingga berulang kali yang di ucapkan nya adalah kata-kata itu...

"iya, sebentar lagi kita makan sayang, hiroshi chan, sabar ya..." dan berulang kali juga "Naruto" berucap, si ninja henge ini melihat sekeliling hutan, setelah memastikan sekali lagi tidak ada yang mengikutinya... dia masuk ke sebuah gua... di balik gua itu terdapat sebuah rumah.

Hiroshi yang tidak sabar ingin mengisi perutnya itu segera berteriak " TOU-CHAN...TOU-CHAN...TOU-CHAN...LAPAL.." tepat di kuping "ayahnya" yang mengendongnya.

Sang ninja yang terkejut segera melompat saking kagetnya. Menurunkan Hiroshi yang berontak memukul-mukul pundak serta kakinya yang memukul punggungnya. "Dasar kau iblis kecil, akan ku..."

Belum selesai dia berbicara, Hiroshi membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar kemudian, "AAHHHHHH, hiks...hiks... kaa-chan...KAA-CHAN...KAA-CHAN" teriakkan hiroshi makin kuat, sang ninja dengan cepat berusaha menenangkan hiroshi, "cup..cup..cup, sayang, jangan nangis ya, ini ada permen,tou-chan akan membuatkan makanan ok?" memberikan permen kepada hiroshi,dan mengendongnya, kemudian melihat sekeliling, bisa gawat bila ada yang mendengar jeritan hiroshi tadi. Pintu rumah di depan mereka nampak seorang laki-laki keluar, "Kau membuat ribut Hitomi, bawa anak itu masuk" perintahnya, kemudian dia masuk ke dalam rumah, diikuti oleh Hitomi yang mengendong hiroshi. Hitomi mendudukan hiroshi di ruang makan, dan segera menyuapi si anak chubby tersebut, Hiroshi tampak makan dengan lahap, dan belepotan. Setelah di beri air minum Hiroshi langsung tertidur. "obat tidur ini memang ampuh, dia langsung tertidur" Hitomi segera melepaskan jurusnya, dan tampaklah naruto tadi berubah menjadi pemuda berambut coklat, membawa hiroshi ke tempat tidur, lalu kembali ke ruang tengah, tampak pria tadi juga ada di situ.

"Untuk sementara waktu, kita akan tinggal disini dulu, setelah suasana aman kita baru ke negeri salju, pastinya kazekage itu sudar sadar kalau anaknya hilang"

"benar Ken-san, para ninja bodoh itu pasti sedang mencari kita sekarang. Hahaaha.." ujar Hitomi

"Dan aku sudah mengirim surat pada Kagawa-san, anak itu sudah di tangan kita, dia bersedia membayar 16 juta ryo, kita akan jadi kaya tanpa perlu menjalankan misi lagi... hahaha.."

"tapi aku heran kenapa kagawa-san mau membayar mahal untuk anak itu, apalagi dengan resiko bila ketahuan oleh kazekage dan hokage, kepalanya bisa putus, apakah kau tahu motif dia menyuruh kita melakukan ini Ken-san?"

"Dia tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi dari berita yang aku dapat, dia akan mengangkat anak ini menjadi anaknya, dan dilatih untuk menjadi "mesin perang", seperti anak-anak yang lain di tempatnya.."

"perang? Tapi kenapa anak-anak, bukankah lebih bagus jika dia membangun armada dari ninja bayaran yang sudah terlatih?"

"Coba bayangkan mana ada orang tua di dunia ini yang tega membunuh anaknya sendiri, bila anak-anak itu sudah di hapus ingatannya, dia akan setia pada kagawa-san, tapi orang tua tidak akan pernah lupa pada anaknya, dan uzumaki naruto serta kazekage merupakan shinobi yang sangat hebat, dan hampir mustahil untuk dikalahkan oleh ninja seperti kita, tapi bagaiman bila melawan anaknya sendiri? Apakah mereka bisa?"

"hah brilian, Kagawa-san memang orang yang sangat pintar" puji Hitomi.

"Sudah, sekarang aku akan ke pasar untuk mencari persediaan kita selama tinggal disini. Kau jagalah anak itu baik-baik, kalau dia kenapa-napa, badanmu akan kehilangan kepalanya, camkan itu?" dan ken segera berlalu, memakai jubahnya dan menghilang di hutan.

"hah, ada-ada saja" hitomi segera memasuki kamar hiroshi. "kau anak yang manis, tapi kesalahan mu hanya punya orang tua yang hebat" mengelar futon di sebelah hiroshi, hitomi pun berbaring.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gaara tidak dapat tenang, berusaha untuk tenang pun tidak bisa semua shinobi yang ada sudah dikirimnya untuk mencari hiroshi, juga team pencari elit, serta para anbu. Sebenarnya dia sendiri mau langsung terjun mencari anak semata wayangnya tersebut, tapi tidak mungkin Suna dibiar kosong tanpa pemimpin, dia sudah mengirim team khusus untuk menyusul dan mengantikan kAnkurou dan Temari melaksanakan misi, dokumen-dokumen di mejanya terabaikan, dia sengaja belum memberitahu suaminya yang sedang menjalankan misi tersebut, suaminya yang gampang emosian itu, akan membahayakan dirinya sendiri, bila tahu anaknya di culik. Saat ini dia hanya bisa menunggu, semoga ada kabar baik. Merasa tidak ada gunanya berdiam diri di kantor, dia segera pulang. Saat tiba di rumah, keadaan kosong sangat memukul hatinya.

"Aku pulang..."Gaara memberi salam sambil meletakkan sepatu dan mengganti menjadi sandal rumah. Tak ada jawaban yang diterimanya, secara tak sengaja pikirannya terbang ke masa lalu.

**Flashback**

"KAA-CHAN.. CELAMAT DATANG" Hiroshi kecil berlari dan langsung melompat ke arah ibunya.

"hiroshi, jangan berlari di dalam rumah, mengerti" ujar gaara sambil berlutut di depan hiroshi.

"Hmm?" Mata Hiroshi tampak membesar dan memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, dengan pipi yang bulat tersebut, dia tampak mengemaskan sekali. Tidak tahan melihat anaknya yang sangat imut tersebut. Gaara segera mengendong Hiroshi masuk kedalam rumah.

"Hiroshi-chan, sudah makan?" sambil membelai rambut anak di gendongannya gaara menuju ke ruang makan.

"tunggu Kaa-chan" jawabnya, di dapur nampak sang suami yang menata meja makan dan tak ketinggalan tampak ramen yang menjadi menu tetap di rumah ini. Gaara hanya tersenyum, dia sangat bahagia sekarang.

Flashback End

Gaara merasa matanya mulai panas memikirkan moment yang sering terjadi itu, sekarang dia sangat merindukan anak dan suaminya. Andai Naruto ada disini, akan sedikit mengurangi beban di hatinya ini. Dengan lunglai gaara duduk di ruang tengah, tak sengaja matanya tertuju pada meja di sudut dulunya terdapat vas kesayangannya disitu. Tapi sudah pecah sekarang.

Flashback

Naruto sedang menemani hiroshi belajar berjalan di ruang tengah, biasanya dia akan mengajak anaknya itu ke taman, tapi sekarang sedang hujan di luar. Hiroshi tampak antusias sekali, di gendongan naruto dia melambaikan kedua tangannya, kakinya pun tak mau kalah menendang-nendang udara. Naruto tersenyum melihat kelakuan anaknya itu, sepertinya dia mewariskan sifat enerjik ke hiroshi.

"Tou..tou.. he..he..he.." Hiroshi tertawa riang saat ayahnya meletakkannya sambil memegang kedua tanggannya.

""Hiroshi, ayo gerakkan kakimu ke depan, kiri... yah... lalu kanan.. yah begitu" Naruto tak kalah semangat dari anaknya tersebut. Hiroshi tampak melangkahkan kakinya secara perlahan, tak lama Naruto melepaskan pegangan tangannya, hiroshi tampak melangkah walau dengan kaki tak stabil tapi dia berhasil berjalan sendiri.

"Yosh Hiroshi-chan, ayo terus..terus" Naruto tampak menyemangati anaknya tersebut.

"Kya..hahaha.." hiroshi senang sekali, dia terus melangkah menuju meja, sampai di meja dia melihat sebuah vas yang menarik pandangannya. Tangan kecil hiroshi mengapai-gapai di udara, berusaha memegang vas tersebut.

"eh, hiroshi-chan, jangan bermain dengan vas itu, itu vas kesayangan ibumu" Naruto segera menghampiri hiroshi. Tapi hiroshi tampak semakin bersemangat mengapai vas tersebut, hingga tubuhnya ikut maju.

"Prang..PYARR.." vas tersebut jatuh dari meja dan pecah berkeping keping di lantai. Naruto menantap dengan horor vas tersebut, wajahnya memucat.

"Hei, ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" Gaara muncul dari dalam kamar mendengar ada bunyi keributan. Saat melihat vas kesayangannya sudah tak berbentuk di lantai, dia menoleh ke arah suami dan anaknya tersebut, killing aura sudah terbentuk, bila ada shukaku mungkin sekarang ada ekor satu pada dirinya.

"Siapa yang memecahkan vas ku?" Dengan tenang Gaara bertanya, sebuah senyum psikopat tersungging di bibirnya.

"eh.. gaa.. gaara, jangan marah Hiroshi masih.."

"TOU..TOU.." hiroshi menunjuk tou-channya, duduk di lantai dengan muka innocent dia memandang Gaara .

"Hah?" Naruto terperangah, dia tidak habis pikir bagaimana hiroshi bisa setega itu "menyodorkan" dirinya. Merasa ada hawa tidak enak, dia gerakan patah-patah dia melihat Gaara yang berjalan tenang ke arahnya.

"Gaara, tenang dulu, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan"

""NAR..RU..TO.." dan tak lama kemudian Hiroshi duduk di sudut lantai sambil menyedot botol susunya, menonton kekerasan dalam rumah tangga dengan pelaku ibunya serta sang korban adalah ayahnya. "he..he..he..".

Flashback End

Gaara hanya bisa tersenyum mengingat kejadian itu, sebenarnya dia melihat dari awal, dan tahu bahwa hiroshi lah yang memecahkan vasnya. Tapi karena kebetulan dia sedang kesal pada Naruto, jadi sekalian adalah malaikat kecilnya, sebandel apapun dia tidak mungkin gaara menghukumnya. Dengan Semangat Baru, gaara akan berbicara pada para tetua, dan melimpahkan sejenak jabatan kazekage kepada Baki-san, dia akan mencari anaknya langsung, tidak peduli para tetua itu akan setuju atau tidak.

TBC

Yupz fic ini akan selesai dalam 2-3 chapter lagi... dan akan di update secepatnya. Bila sampai fic ini selesai, dan reviewnya lumayan aku juga bakalan publish prequelnya. Thanks.


End file.
